Mephitisoids
(misspelled)Stuart Vandal's statement | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = Humanoid-feline | AvgHeight = 5' 6" | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Black and white | Hair2 = fur | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Night vision, retractable claws, accute olfactory senses, pheromone odors used to communicate and suggest action. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Alien | GalaxyOfOrigin = Shi'ar Galaxy | StarSystemOfOrigin = Cyrane Om'lr | HomePlanet = Tryl'sart | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #107 | HistoryText = Twelve hundred years ago, the Mephitisoids were a starfaring race. Their empire was expanding across the Shi'ar Galaxy, when it encountered another expanding empire, that of the Shi'ar. The two growing empires went to war with each other for dominion of the galaxy. It was an interstellar war that went very well for the Mephitisoids and at the moment that the Shi'ar were on their last legs, disaster struck and the tide turned. The Shi'ar defeated and subjugated the Mephitisoids. Because of the dishonorable and shameful method the Shi'ar won the war, history was rewritten and the truth buried. Shi'ar proganda over the millennia depicted the Mephitisoids as a savage, brutal murderous race. The homeworld of the Mephitisoids has been kept under quarantine since and only the females are permitted to leave the world, the males forced to remain on the homeworld. Biology The Mephitisoids are mephitisoid (i.e., skunk-like) humanoids with several adaptations including night vision, retractable claws, a semi-prehensile tail and thick fur. Their senses and perceptions are acute, allowing them to use pheromones for communications. The males use their pheromones to control other males in war. In turn the females only use their pheromones for mating purposes. Crossbreeding On Earth-295, Mephitisoids have proved to be able to breed with Shi'ar, creating hybrids that would be dubbed the Jath'Che, defenders of the Shi'ar royal family. They were later exiled to Ch'Reesharaa to live as farmers under D'Ken Neramani's rule. Alternate Realities Earth-928 The Mephitisoids are nominated by Doom when exposing to the public the true face of Avatarr declaring that he don't belonged to the Mephitisoid race . | Habitat = Temperate, with cities located underground. | Gravity = 110% Earth standard | Atmosphere = 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen | Population = 350 Million | Powers = Night vision, retractable claws, acute olfactory senses, pheromone odors used to communicate and suggest actions. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Small independent colonies | TechnologyLevel = Interstellar travel | CulturalTraits = Warrior-like, territorial | Representatives = * Hepzibah (pronounceable name; real name is an unpronounceable combination of pheromone odors) * Jonath, the only known Jath'Che (Shi'ar/Mephitisoid hybrids) * Morrow, a Nova Corps member List of known Mephitisoids | Notes = * * Tryl'sart is the Shi'ar name. | Trivia = It is largely believed that Hepzibah was conceived as an homage to the cartoon skunk Miz Mam'selle Hepzibah from the comic strip Pogo by Walt Kelly. The Mephitisoids were originally intended to be humanoid skunks as the common skunk belongs to the genus Mephitis. This is visually evident in the earlier appearances of Hepzibah, where she is drawn with black and white fur. For some reason, likely simple aesthetics and sex appeal, the skunk aspect became more and more feline over the years. | Links = }} Category:Feline Form Category:Night Vision Category:Claws Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Shi'ar Empire Races